broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
091 You Curious Little Thing
The background is black. ; Panel 1 Zane stands outside the antiques store, sweating heavily, his bandage still on his temple. He looks at the store and says "You like to *watch*, Young Maddy? And who are you watching right now?" Although Zane's coloring is normal, the antiques store is overlaid with a mottled dark purple, and the inside of the building looks dark red, through the windows on the door and the large windows on the front of the building. The night sky is pitch black, with no lights from buildings or stars in the background. The effect of the black sky against the black panel background and the lurid reddish purple building is unsettling. ; Panel 2. Zane continues, "You like to watch *me*, don't you? You *curious little thing.*" The last two words are placed on separate lines and are larger than the rest of the text, as if he's emphasizing each individual word strongly. Zane is holding a hammer tightly in one hand. ; Panel 3. Zane is standing inside the antiques store, holding the hammer at the level of his eyes. His eyes are blank and terrified, but there's a determined look on his face, and he's holding a nail in between his gritted teeth. He continues, "But you need *openings*, don't you? So you open *doors*. And *drawers*. And *cabinets.* So you can *see.* And I saw you. But you *like* that. Want *me* to see you *seeing me*. So your victims know how *you* felt. I think that's the only way you can *do* what you do. *Isn't* it?" He is looking at the long table covered with small objects in front of the long cabinet with multiple doors, all of which are open. Although Zane is colored normally, the scene is a deep red, with no differentiation between the color of the objects, the table, the cabinet and the wall. ; Panel 4. Zane holds a nail in front of him between his thumb and forefinger, the hammer poised an inch away. In front of him is a row of nails hammered into the wood of the cabinet. The nails have been hammered in quickly and unevenly, with some of them bent to the side. He continues, "You want to break the *pattern*. But I *know* the pattern." As before, the background is entirely red. ; Panel 5. He stares intensely at whatever is in front of him, his eyes blank and sweat dripping down his head. He is holding a nail between his gritted teeth, and behind him is the door leading into Virgil's bedroom, which is nailed shut. There are dozens of nails ringing the edges of the door, and even the keyhole has had a piece of wood nailed over it. Zane continues, "You won't get to break the pattern ever again. Not while *I'm* here." The door is entirely red, except for the golden doorknob. ; Panel 6. From offscreen, Zane continues "You killed Iris' father. Maybe you killed Uncle Virgil. *It ends tonight.*" He has nailed the drawer in Virgil's desk in which he saw Maddy earlier shut tight, with several unevenly placed nails making it entirely impossible to be opened. The drawer underneath that one is nailed shut in the same way. There is a stack of books on top of it. The drawer and the books are all red, although the handle of the drawer is gold. ; Panel 7. Zane leans against Virgil's bed, saying "Let's see me see you now." He has wound a strip of white fabric around his eyes several times and tied it in the back, creating a makeshift blindfold. The door and keyhole, plus the cabinets next to the bed, are all nailed shut, and there are multiple boards over the window, again held in place with sloppily driven in nails. In front of Zane is Virgil's desk, still covered with papers and books, and on the walls are the tacked up papers. The room is, as before, overlaid with a deep red tint, except for the doorknob, the papers, Zane himself and Virgil's bed, which has grey sheets and a white pillowcase with some blood still on it.